Uma Noite para Recordar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Entre a tristeza, e o fato de não saber como dizer a Ichigo o que sente, Orihime e ele encontram, naquele que parecia ser um dia triste, aquilo pelo qual tanto estavam ansiando... confessarem, um para o outro, o quanto se amam. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá para a todos que puderam dispor de algum tempo para ler. Esta é minha primeira oneshot, e sem dúvida alguma, foi difícil escrevê-la. Realmente custou muito, mas trata-se do meu ship favorito, ICHIHIME, como amo esse ship *babando*. De qualquer forma, não estou muito de acordo com o resultado final, mas ainda assim estou postando-a, afinal, para que tê-la em meu computador ?

**Ships: **_**ICHIIME FOREVER AND EVER ! **_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence, caso me pertencesse, podem estar certo de que eu teria violentado Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Urahara e Hitsugaya (pervertida demais com menores) há tempoooooooos, e teria me decidido por Ichigo e Orihime, e Renji e Rukia ! Sorry por aqueles que odeiam estes ships, mas pensem bem, se estes quatros estão juntos, ninguém vai sofrer ! Leiam !

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Uma Noche para Recordar", de killerqueen04; a autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**UMA NOITE PARA RECORDAR**

Uma suave brisa revirou o cabelo ruivo da jovem. Ela nem percebera isso, pois estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto caminhava, com a cabeça baixa. Seu nome era Orihime Inoue, e ela travava consigo mesma um grande conflito interior.

Seus amigos normalmente, para não dizer sempre, uma vez que isso a fazia sentir-se muito pior do que já se sentia, salvavam-na de tudo o que acontecia. Quando se é salva uma vez, tudo bem, mas tantas vezes, e ser considerada a "frágil" do grupo, a quem deveriam proteger a qualquer custo, já lhe parecia algo estúpido. Ela detestava sentir-se como uma donzela em apuros. Afora, isso, o rapaz que mais amava era o que sempre arriscava sua vida por ela, apesar de estar bem evidente que ele só conseguia vê-la como amiga.

Vez por outra, ela desejava ser como Rukia Kuchiki, a valente Shinigami que sempre acompanhava Kurosaki-kun em todas as suas missões. Ou pelo menos ser como Tatsuki, que era a capitã da equipe de karatê da escola. Isso fazia-a sentir-se pior, muito pior. Até mesmo sua amiga Tatsuki, que não tinha de lutar com Hollows, era mais valente do que ela.

Mas isso não era a única coisa que passava-lhe pela cabeça, já que no dia seguinte seria "_Obon_", o que significava que ela teria de ir ao cemitério, ao túmulo de seu amado irmão. Ela já tinha comprado alguns belos lírios, e os depositaria com um pequeno boneco de pelúcia, parecido como que Ichigo usava, Kon. Parecia algo infantil, mas o fato de levar um pequeno bichinho de pelúcia para Sora reafirmava que ela o amava com toda a sua alma, e que jamais, independente do que acontecesse, ela o esqueceria.

Apesar de ela sempre ter sido uma garota feliz e tranqüila, quando chegava esta data, uma tristeza a invadia, fazendo com que ficasse triste e sem muito ânimo.

- Orihime ! - gritou Tatsuki, da entrada da escola. A amiga estava junto a Sado, Ishida, Ichigo, Rukia e Renji. Os jovens ali reunidos observavam-na chegar. Ela sorriu ligeiramente, mas estava mais do que óbvio que o seu olhar denotava uma grande tristeza. Seu sorriso era o mesmo de sempre, mas os olhos... seus olhos não estavam como normalmente estariam, quando a jovem chegava à escola e cumprimentava seus amigos. Tatsuki pressentiu isso desde que a vira sorrir - Aconteceu algo, Orihime ? - ela perguntou, cautelosa. Seus amigos observaram-na; após tudo o que acontecera em Las Noches, e a guerra contra Aizen, era mais do que óbvio que a amiga tinha mudado, e muito. Não sabiam porque, mas Orihime havia se tornado um pouco mais cautelosa, e muito mais calada e pensativa do que antes. Mas aquele não era o principal motivo, era preciso levar em conta que a jovem passava por essa profunda desilusão romântica, já que não encontrava uma maneira de se declarar a Kurosaki-kun. E também havia a festividade do dia seguinte.

- Não, o que poderia ter acontecido ? Eu estou muito bem, Tatsuki-chan - respondeu Orihime, vermelha, ainda que muito discretamente, era quase imperceptível. A ruiva sentiu-se muito mais estúpida por dentro. Eles se preocupavam com ela até mesmo quando estava triste, e ela não podia fazer nada por eles. Até mesmo tentara entregar-se a Aizen-sama para salvá-los, e eles a resgataram - Vamos entrar ? - ela perguntou, enquanto mordia o seu lábio e passava diante de seus amigos, deixando-os um pouco confusos. As exceções eram Kurosaki-kun e Kuchiki-san, que brigavam como sempre. Renji apenas ficava assistindo aos dois amigos, rindo.

- Cale-se, baixinha ! - Ichigo gritou para Rukia, recebendo um chute no rosto quase que imediatamente - Maldita, por que fez isso ? - gritou ele, furioso.

- Por ter m mandado calar a boca, morango - a briga foi interrompida pelo sinal de entrada. Os amigos começaram a correr para a classe.

- Ichigoooo - gritou um emocionado Keigo, recebendo um soco em seu rosto e caindo ao solo quase que de imediato.

- Como vai, Ichigo ? - perguntou Mizuro,sem demonstrar muito interesse. Keigo, ainda no chão, continuava falando idiotices, sendo ignorado olimpicamente por todos os presentes.

Orihime encaminhou-se para a sua cadeira, até que uma garota de cabelos ruivos aproximou-se por trás, segurando-a pela cintura e elevando-a um pouco.

- Minha Hime ! - ela não pôde continuar mais segurando a Orihime, porque havia levado um soco de Tatsuki.

- Afaste-se dela ! Maldita pervertida ! - Tatsuki gritou furiosa. Orihime apenas agradeceu a Tatsuki com um gesto de cabeça. Já estava começando a ficar farta dos assédios cada vez mais incômodos de Chizuru. Apesar de ser só o que ela sabia suspirou aliviada ao ver que Chizuru começava a brigar com Tatsuki, e a ignorou. Pelo menos por algum tempo.

Como era de se esperar, a professora entrou na classe, com a expressão carrancuda. Os alunos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ela começava a falar sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Perguntou a Renji os motivos que levaram à eclosão da guerra, e ele explicou que foi por causa de mal-entendidos. O pobre Shinigami acabou sendo acertado pelo apagador da professora. Depois de brigar com ele, que também fora zoado por Ichigo e Rukia, a professora decidiu fazer a pergunta a Orihime, que, por estar perdida em pensamentos, não soube o que responder.

- Bem... e-eu... - Orihime começou a balbuciar, nervosa, e com o rosto em brasas. Tinha de agradecer a Deus pelo fato de a professora ter apreço por ela, porque senão teria sido atingida por um apagador, como o que Renji recebera há alguns minutos atrás.

- Não tem problema, Inoue-chan. Ishida-kun, responda, por favor - exigiu a professora. O rapaz de cabelos negros ajeitou os óculos para abrir a boca, mas um comentário de Renji impediu-o.

- Não é justo, me acertam por não responder, e Inoue-san é perdoada... isso é... - mas ele não pôde continuar porque recebera um forte impacto no rosto. A professora o havia acertado com seu livro, um de aproximadamente duzentas páginas. O rapaz levou a mão ao rosto - Não vou falar mais nada - concluiu, irritado.

Depois da resposta de Ishida, a qual recebera elogios da professora, a aula continuou normalmente. Ichigo olhava pela janela, sem nenhum interesse na aula. Rukia desenhava o seu já famoso "Chappy", enquanto Sado, por sua vez, observava em silêncio os seus companheiros. Ishida prestava atenção a tudo o que a professora dizia, e por mais de uma ocasião, ajudou-a com as informações, sendo alvo de mais de um maldoso comentário por parte de Renji, que estava com a cabeça abaixada. Inoue, por sua vez, mantinha o olhar fixo no quadro-negro, mas não mais do que isso, já que os seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes da aula. E isso Tatsuki e Sado já haviam notado.

Como teria sido seu mundo se Sora não houvesse morrido ? Provavelmente ela seria uma garota muito mais forte, definitivamente seria uma outra pessoa. Talvez pudesse ter se declarado a Ichigo, e talvez, apenas talvez, eles poderiam ser um casal. Imaginava Sora levando-a ao parque de diversões, a restaurantes, até mesmo viajando ! Ele jamais teria permitido que ela tivesse passado pelo que passara no Hueco Mundo, disso ela estava totalmente convicta. Se talvez ele tivesse os seus mesmos poderes, e soubesse controlá-los ? Talvez ele pudesse tê-la ajudado. Porque ela era jovem demais para saber sobre o _Shun Shun_ _Rikka_, e como não os conhecia antes, não pudera perguntar sobre eles a seu irmão. Porque ele tivera de morrer ? Por que todos os que amava estavam destinados a não estarem ao seu lado ? Começava a ter medo,será que ela estava amaldiçoada, e nunca poderia ser feliz ? Fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

"_Isso não pode ser verdade porque... porque... eu sei que algum dia vou ser feliz_", ela disse a si mesma, em uma tentativa vaga de reconfortar-se. À sua mente, vinham cenas de diferentes filmes de amor, principalmente as das princesas. O amor sempre triunfava, e a princesa viveria feliz para sempre com o seu amado príncipe. O príncipe sempre a salvava dos vilões que tentavam fazer-lhe mal. Mas... quem era o seu príncipe ? Kurosaki-kun ? Ela negou com a cabeça, aquilo era impossível. Por acaso a vida não lhe ensinara que não havia vida cor-de-rosa ? Por acaso já não tinha sofrido o suficiente para notar isso ? Se ela não percebesse isso, realmente era uma estúpida. "_Sou uma estúpida_". E um claro exemplo disso era o seu cabelo. Longo por causa de uma promessa com uma amiga, a respeito de sua proteção. Até seu cabelo tinha de ser cuidado pelos seus amigos ! Podia cair ainda mais ? Não, não podia cair mais baixo, a menos que seus amigos ficassem de guarda na porta de seu apartamento para vigiá-la, esse seria o cúmulo de sua inutilidade.

- Inoue ! - disse Kurosaki-kun em voz bastante alta, enquanto detinha-se ao seu lado, com as mãos em seus bolsos. Orihime subiu o olhar e ficou enrubescida.

- O que há, Kurosaki-kun ? - ela perguntou, ainda enrubescida. O rapaz levou as mãos à sua cabeça. Tatsuki, Rukia, Ishida e Sado esperavam-nos na porta.

- Estamos chamando você já há alguns minutos, mas pelo visto a sua mente não estava aqui. Já está na hora do almoço - informou ele . O rosto dela coloriu-se de um vermelho vivo, e sentiu como se uma febre o invadisse. Ichigo observou-a preocupado - Inoue, você está se sentindo bem ? - ela assentiu, rapidamente, enquanto ficava de pé.

- _Hai_, Kurosaki-kun, sinto muito, é que eu estava pensando em uma receita - ela mentiu - Nenhum dos outros ali presentes acreditou nela, mas decidiram que não era o momento de interrogá-la. Subiram até o terraço do edifício, aonde sentaram-se e comeram. Kurosaki, Renji e Rukia discutiam, nada de incomum nisso, por sua vez Ishida e Sado começaram uma estranha conversa sobre algo que apenas Orihime pôde escutar, enquanto Tatsuki mantinha o olhar fixo em Orihime - O que foi, Tatsuki-chan ? - Inoue perguntou timidamente.

- Isso é o que eu queria saber, Orihime. Você esteve calada, e o seu almoço é normal -observou a sopa de missô que Orihime tinha no prato, e depois olhou para ela - Normalmente você come coisas estranhas e desagradáveis à nossa vista. O que está acontecendo, Orihime ? Nós somos seus amigos e podemos... - neste momento, Orihime tinha ficado de pé,enquanto segurava o seu almoço - Aonde você vai ? - todos observavam a situação, desconcertados.

- A algum lugar no qual eu possa almoçar e no qual ninguém fique me perguntando se estou bem. Eu estou bem ! - seus olhos estavam úmidos. A jovem deu meia-volta e saiu do terraço, deixando todos de boca aberta.

- Orihime, espere, Orihime ! - gritou Tatsuki enquanto ficava de pé, mas foi detida por Rukia - Me solte, Kuchiki-san ! - gritou ela, enquanto tentava soltar-se da imobilização de Rukia.

- Não, o que você vai fazer é piorar a situação. Deixe que Orihime respire e acalme-se por si mesma, se continuar assim você apenas vai afastá-la - todos os rapazes concordaram com a recomendação de Rukia. Tatsuki não teve outro modo senão resignar-se e sentar-se para almoçar em silêncio.

Orihime caminhou até à classe, aonde sentou-se e começou a comer em silêncio. "_Eu não_ _devia tê-los tratado assim, eles são meus amigos e só estão preocupados comigo. Quando_ _chegarem, vou pedir-lhes desculpas_", ela disse a si mesma, enquanto secava as lágrimas.

A campainha soou e com ela vieram os estudantes, incluindo o grupo de Ichigo. Todos eles sentaram-se em seus lugares, e Orihime ficou de pé.

- Errr... pessoal, quero dizer que sinto muito. Eu não devia ter ido embora na hora do almoço, mas é que hoje estou um pouco triste, porque amanhã é _Obon_ e.. - Tatsuki colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Orihime.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Orihime - todos assentiram ante as palavras de Tatsuki. Ichigo podia entender o que ela dizia porque também passava pela mesma coisa. No dia seguinte, ele visitaria a sepultura de sua mãe, juntamente com seu pai e suas irmãs.

* * *

A manhã chegou e, com ela, uma grande tristeza invadira Orihime. A garota decidiu que iria sair um pouco mais tarde, e por isso ficou na cama, pensando. Depois decidiu que já era hora de sair. Ela tomou banho e se aprontou, escolhendo um vestido leve, de flores, que chegava-lhe até os joelhos. Arrumou seu cabelo e colocou suas fivelas. Almoçou algo leve. Pegou todos os presentes que levaria à sepultura do seu irmão, e dispôs-se a sair. Estava perto das duas da tarde, além de ser um sábado. As ruas estavam repletas de pequenos quiosques, que vendiam flores e presentes para os falecidos. Orihime entreteve-se por alguns instantes, observando alguns dos presentes, mas não encontrou nada mais que tivesse gostado, e por isso decidiu que já era hora de ir ao cemitério.

O cemitério estava repleto de pessoas, dentre elas a família Kurosaki, que visitava a sepultura de Masaki. Ichigo estava vestido com uma camisa de mangas curtas, que chegavam-lhe à metade dos ombros, de cor verde; e uma calça azul. Suas irmãs estavam depositando algumas flores, quando de repente o rapaz foi derrubado ao chão por um chute de Isshin.

- Maldito velho ! O que há com você ? Nem no cemitério, em frente à nossa mãe, você consegue ser normal ! - Ichigo gritou, furioso, enquanto golpeava, com outro chute, ao seu pai.

- Ai, Masaki ! Nossos filhos não me amam ! O que fez este homem tão belo e distinto para ganhar o ódio de seus filhos ? - Isshin gritou com lágrimas nos olhos. Yuzu observava seu pai com uma gota na testa, enquanto que Karin e Ichigo olhavam-no aborrecidos.

- Ah, cale-se, velho ! Deixe de ser tão anormal ! - gritou Karin, furiosa, enquanto chutava seu pai, que continuou gritando.

Bem distante da sepultura de Masaki Kurosaki, encontrava-se a de Sora Inoue, que estava sendo visitada por Orihime. A garota ajoelhou-se a um lado da sepultura e depositou os lírios e o pequeno bichinho de pelúcia.

- Aqui estou, _Nii-sama_. E lhe trouxe alguns lindos lírios brancos. Lembro que eram os seus favoritos, porque você me disse um dia, no parque. Essa foi a primeira vez em que eu entrei em uma máquina como aquela, e também a primeira vez que vomitei tão rápido - Orihime sorriu alegremente, lembrando o seu passado - Também trouxe umpequeno bichinho de pelúcia, que se parece com o que Kurosaki-kun tem - as suas faces se enrubesceram ao dizer o nome do rapaz que amava.

Ali, em frente à sepultura de seu irmão, ela prometeu algo a si mesma, ela declararia seu amor a Kurosaki-kun, mesmo que ele não o aceitasse. Não importava se ele lhe dissesse que estava apaixonado por mais alguém. Não. Orihime tinha que colocar isso para fora, para assim poder ser feliz. Também prometeu a sim mesma não voltar a pensar em nada do que acontecera em Las Noches ou do quanto sofrera no Hueco Mundo. Ela dava graças a Deus por estar viva e por seus amigos também o estarem.

A tarde começava a ir embora, e com ela as pessoas que visitavam aos seus familiares começavam a se retirarem-se do cemitério, com exceção de duas pessoas que não tinham se visto. Isshin, Karin e Yuzu tinham ido a um pequeno restaurante que ficava em frente ao cemitério. Ichigo decidira ficar um pouco mais, em silêncio, contemplando a sepultura de sua mãe. Em sua mente, ele não conseguia deixar de se reprovar pelo fato de sua mãe ter morrido por sua causa. Ele se culpava pelo fato de suas irmãs perderam, tão pequenas, a sua mãe, por um descuido seu. Ele havia prometido que a protegeria, e falhara. Por essa razão, ele prometera a si mesmo que não falharia com nenhum de seus amigos, e que não permitiria que acontecesse algo às suas irmãzinhas, e tampouco ao seu pai, por mais ridículo que ele fosse.

O rapaz despediu-se de sua mãe com uma reverência e começou a caminhar até à saída do cemitério, quando viu uma cabeleira ruiva que caminhava por entre as sepulturas. "_Inoue _", pensou. A garota caminhava submersa em seus pensamentos, quando viu que alguns homens iam bem atrás dela. O rapaz esfregou os olhos para ver se não era a sua imaginação, mas os homens continuavam ali, seguindo-a.

Ichigo começou a caminhar a passos rápidos, para alcançá-la e aos homens.

Orihime estava bastante imersa em pensamentos, pensando em como diria a Kurosaki-kun o que sentia. "_Não posso lhe dizer tão repentinamente que estou apaixonada por ele_", pensou, sem reparar nos homens que estavam atrás dela.

- Oi, querida, por que você não nos acompanha ? - começou um homem. Orihime virou-se e viu horrorizada que três homens haviam se aproximado dela. Um deles segurou-a pelas mãos e arremessou-a contra uma das lápides, lançando-se sobre ela - Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho - riu o homem. Orihime começou a tremer enquanto continuava em estado de choque. O homem começou a tocar insistentemente em seus braços, enquanto a garota, horrorizada, começava a chorar. O homem foi afastado de Orihime com aspereza.

- Só passando por cima do meu cadáver vocês vão fazer algo de mal a Inoue - gritou Ichigo enquanto dava um chute no homem. Um deles correu para cima do rapaz, para agarra-lhe, mas ele, com grande habilidade, desviou-se do homem, agarrando-o e lançando-o contra uma lápide. O último homem acertara o rosto de Ichigo, fazendo com que um pequeno filete de sangue saísse dos lábios do jovem. Com raiva, Ichigo acertou-o fortemente, fazendo com que ele caísse inconsciente. Os dois primeiros homens seguraram o último do bando nos braços e fugiram do lugar - Inoue, Inoue, você está bem ? - Ichigo perguntou, enquanto ajudava uma trêmula Orihime a se recompor.

- _H-hai_ , Kurosaki-kun. _Arigato_ - murmurou a garota. Ichigo percebeu o quanto ela estava trêmula e decidiu tirá-la dali.

- Você tem de tentar se acalmar, Orihime - Ichigo não era muito bom com as palavras, e muito menos expressando-se, mas sentia uma raiva imensa por causa daqueles homens que tinham tentado abusar dela. Graças a Deus ele conseguira chegar a tempo, senão teria sido fatal, porque teria falhado uma vez mais na vida. Sim, ele havia falhado em proteger a sua mãe, Masaki; mas ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse mais uma vez com a pessoa que amava, porque se havia percebido algo com o passar do tempo, fora que estava profundamente e irrefutavelmente apaixonado por Inoue, e a protegeria mesmo à custa de sua vida - Venha, eu vou acompanhar você ao parque, para que você possa tranqüilizar-se - ele ofereceu-se com um leve esteve a ponto de protestar, mas o rapaz falou primeiro - E não vou aceitar um "não" como resposta - a garota assentiu.

Ambos saíram do cemitério, lado a lado. Os dois ocupados com os próprios pensamentos, não notaram que Isshin observava-os do restaurante enquanto ambos caminhavam em silêncio. Pela primeira vez ele não gritou nada e continuou a comer, depois teria tempo para perturbar seu filho, mas agora o deixaria em paz.

Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, ambos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, mas aquele silêncio não era exatamente desagradável, pelo contrário, era bastante confortável, pois eles realmente precisavam disso para colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem.

Os pensamentos de Orihime ainda permaneciam no que acontecera, na forma como Ichigo tinha resgatado-a daqueles homens que pensavam em machucá-la, ou pior. Ela não achava um modo de agradecer a Ichigo por ele sempre surgir na sua vida e salvá-la de todo o mal. Primeiro do Hollow, que era Sora. Jamais esqueceria de como o rapaz se comportara à sua frente, ao enfrentar o Hollow. Depois, os seus pensamentos voltaram-se para quando ele colocou-se em frente ao Cero lançado por Grimmjow, para que o mesmo não a atingisse. E depois, quando ele atacou e assassinou Ulquiorra, tornando-se algo que a princípio lhe deu medo, mas que ele só havia feito para salvá-la. Sem dúvida, esse rapaz era o seu anjo disfarçado de Shinigami.

Os dois sentaram-se em um banco no solitário parque, com seus olhares perdidos, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Kurosaki-kun - ela chamou-o. Ichigo voltou-se em sua direção, para deparar com os seus olhos cinzas, tão belos, sendo banhados pela luz da lua. O rapaz engoliu em seco, ele estava apaixonado pelo jeito de ser dela, pelo seu jeito de sorrir, e de como ela ajudava os amigos e preocupava-se primeiramente com eles, antes do que o seu bem-estar... seu amor por ela não era físico, mas agora que observava-a bem... "_Que droga ! Ela é tão linda !_". Mesmo com seu olhar de tristeza, ela não perdia aquela inocência que estava estampada em seu rosto. Ele desejava ser seu o protetor para sempre, porque ele sempre a amaria.

"**E você nem mesmo é capaz de dizer isso a ela, meu caro"**, a voz do seu Hollow interior ressoou em sua mente.

"_Droga, o que você quer ?_", ele perguntou mentalmente, esquecendo que Orihime tinha lhe dito algo. O rapaz se incomodou com o que o seu Hollow lhe dizia, ignorando as palavras da garota, que nada mais eram do que a sua declaração amorosa.

"**Aposto o meu ser que você nem mesmo foi capaz de escutar o que ela lhe disse"**, algumas risadas grotescas e zombeteiras ressoaram em sua mente. Era verdade, ele não havia prestado atenção às palavras da garota. **"Você é um covarde, e jamais vai conseguir dizer a ela o que sente, porque não tem coragem para isso. Se eu controlasse o seu corpo, meu caro, há muito tempo a princesa já estaria ao meu lado. Assim você obteria a resposta sobre quem é melhor. Porque você nem mesmo é capaz de declarar-se"**, disse o Hollow para em seguida explodir em risos. Aquelas palavras remoeram Ichigo por dentro.

"_Eu vou fazer com que você engula as suas palavras_", respondeu Ichigo, enquanto a voz do Hollow se afastava.

- ...e sei que você não tem porque aceitar que... - o rosto de Orihime estava vermelho, enquanto ela mantinha o olhar fixo em alguns balanços, tentando acalmar-se. Ela tinha dito ao rapaz que o amava, mas, ao que tudo indicava, Kurosaki não conseguia responder, talvez porque não sentisse o mesmo.

- Inoue... - a garota atendeu ao chamado, voltando-se para vê-lo - Eu gosto de você, apesar de achar que não sei as palavras exatas com as quais eu poderia dizer... nisso as garotas são melhores, e eu... não sei se eu poderia dizer que eu... eu te amo... e não sei se isso o que estou sentindo é o mesmo que... - Ichigo titubeava, com os olhos fechados, ao mesmo tempo em que as suas faces se enrubesciam. Sua voz foi calada pelos lábios de Orihime. Foi um beijo impulsivo... mas também o mais terno, um do qual jamais poderiam se esquecer.

- Eu... eu disse, há instantes atrás, que também te amo - disse a garota timidamente, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ichigo enxugou-as delicadamente, com seus dedos.

- Não quero que você chore, Orihime - ela sentiu que seu coração havia começado a bater aceleradamente, ele havia acabado de chamá-la pelo seu nome - Eu prometo-lhe que vou lhe proteger de tudo, inclusive com a minha própria vida. E juro a mim mesmo que esta promessa não vai ser quebrada, como aconteceu com a que fiz à minha mãe - o rapaz tinha um olhar determinado, enquanto olhava fixamente para ela - Te amo - voltou a beijá-la novamente.

- Eu também te amo, Ichigo-kun - respondeu a garota.

Escondidos atrás de alguns arbustos, uma cabeleira negra, uma ruiva e uma cabeleira coberta com um chapéu verde com listras brancas observavam o que havia acontecido. A jovem de cabelos negros sorriu ao ver que Ichigo e Orihime haviam se declarado.

- Eu lhe disse, Renji. Agora pague o que nos deve - disse ela ao jovem de cabelos ruivos. Urahara e Rukia estenderam as mãos.

- Droga. Preferia que eles não tivessem dito nada. Mas que diabos... - praguejava o jovem, enquanto pagava a dívida contraída.

- Eu disse que Ichigo-kun poderia surpreender-nos – disse Urahara, enquanto escondia o seu rosto atrás de seu leque.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, o que me dizem ? Mereço um review ?

Nos lemos novamente.

* * *

**N/T: **Outra tradução, a quarta de Bleach, e espero que gostem dela. Ficou boa ?


End file.
